Number 0721130
by Allen Bedillion Trahurn
Summary: Stein and Spirit are sent to destroy a pre-Kishin at the Lost Soul Asylum, an institute for criminally insane weapons.   Tormented by "the Voice", Number 0721130 has a disturbed past, but is he deserving of destruction? Bad summary, R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is yet another Soul Eater fanfiction for your enjoyment. I should warn now that this is going to be my first attempt at something a little more…sinister. I hope I don't wreck it. Anyway, a little background, if one remembers from "Witches and Vampires," I mentioned an asylum for criminally insane weapons. This is the story of one inmate…Number 0721130.**

Stein stood with Spirit at his side, both men staring with identical expressions of boredom. Before them, past the rusted, slightly open gate, loomed the dark silhouette of the institute known as Lost Soul Asylum. Their mission was clear: find and eliminate the pre-Kishin inside. This mission was considered highly classified, and only the two men and Lord Death knew about it.

"Do we have any more information on the target?" asked Spirit, putting his hands in his pockets. There was a flash of lightning that illuminated the dull square buildings that made up the Asylum, and the Death Scythe found that the atmosphere couldn't have been creepier. Behind him, Stein smiled and chuckled, only exacerbating the feeling.

"The man in question was admitted three months ago, after being transferred from Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz?"

"Yes. For murdering fourteen inmates and five of the staff, including the warden. I'm not sure why he was put in Alcatraz in the first place, but he was deemed insane and sent here. Why they didn't just put him down right then and there is beyond me."

"And does he have a name?" asked Spirit as rain began to come down, causing steam to rise from the hot asphalt. The summer heat was the cause of this.

"There wasn't a name listed, though I'm sure the man had one. All we know is his prisoner number: Number 0721130. Oh and be ready, senpai. He's a Scythe."

"…great."

_Inside_

The halls were dark and quiet, as was to be expected after what he had done. But he had to do it…didn't have a choice. He knew it was them. It was their fault. He looked around, at the scattered papers, the destroyed desk in the corner (he was currently in one of the staff offices), the broken ceiling lights, and the slash marks on the wall, accompanied by the crimson of drying blood. The only light in the room was from a single soul, glowing blue and bright. Too bright.

_"Eat it. It will kill the light."_

"No…I don't want to eat that man's vile soul,"

_"But doesn't he deserve it? For what he's done?"_

"He deserves worse…"

_"Then destroy it, and be done with the light!"_ He nodded at this. The Voice was usually right anyhow. There was a quick flash of light before his arm took the form of a black scythe, and with one swift movement, the soul was gone and he was once more surrounded in darkness. His arm transformed once more, and even this light bothered his eyes. He knew that soon, he wouldn't even be able to stand the smallest of sparks. It was then that he felt it…well, not really felt it, but it was more of a smell. He could _smell_ it. The smell of two souls entering the Asylum.

_"More have come."_

"And? What does it matter to me?"

_"It matters the world to us, 0721130"_ the Voice said to him, barely a whisper, using the only name he could respond to, _"These two are part of it. You and I both know why they are here: they know we know who is to blame…we should deal with them as well." _To this, 0721130 only had one word on his lips.

"Evangeline," he muttered, then took off like a bolt of lightning down the hall, stirring the papers on the ground as he ran, the Voice egging him on the whole time.

**Short, I know. I hope you guys like it, this is one that's been on my mind for a while. Well, like it is an overstatement I suppose. Oh well, read and review please.**


	2. Beginning Descent

_The small car came to a stop before the gates of the school with a strange finality. The boy in the backseat fidgeted in his seat and tugged at the tie around his neck. He was only ten, but he was already being accepted into the fifth grade. His mother, a woman with hair long and black as night, turned with a proud smile on her face. She opened her eyes to him, eyes the color of the sky above them, and looked at her little boy._

_ "Are you allready for your first day of school?"_

_ "No...mommy I don't want to go...do I have to?" the boy whined, kicking his legs a little for good measure. The woman merely laughed a bit as she got out of the car and helped him out of the back seat. He resisted, but only for a moment. He couldn't fight her, after all: she was his mommy._

_A flash._

_ "Hey, shorty!" said one of the other boys, standing over the cringing form of the younger boy._

_ "Your mommy isn't here to save you this time, freak! You think you're better than us just because you're smarter than we are?" he said, lifting the boy to his feet before delivering another punch to his jaw. The younger boy landed on his hands and knees and spat on the ground. He touched the blood on his lip and looked up at the group before speaking, anger rising in his eyes._

_ "Don't talk about my mommy!"_

_ "You know, I heard the only reason you're in our class is because your mom did some 'favors' for the headmaster."_

_ "I said don't talk about her! You're lying!" the boy said angrily, fighting his way to his feet only to receive a kick to the ribs. He didn't cry out._

_ "Oh yeah? I heard she's been doing 'favors' all over town, even. She's nothing but a slut!"_

_ "I said..." the boy growled, getting to his feet, rage apparent in his eyes before he broke into a charge at his aggressor, "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" There was a flash of light as his arm miraculously changed into a deadly looking black scythe. Before the little boy knew what was happening, the older boy was laying at his feet...and he was missing a hand. The younger boy was in a kind of trance at this point._

_ "Where'd his hand go?" the boy muttered, just audible over the other boys cries of pain. Following the trail of blood, he found it lying pale and motionless nearby, "Oh...there it is." The other children backed away in horror at this._

_A second flash_

_ "Miss Miyori...you understand what's happened today?" the policeman asked. They were currently sitting in an office of the police department. His mother, Miss Miyori, looked sad...but it was more than that. More like she was...disappointed. She glanced over at her son, who was currently sitting at a table in the center of the room. He didn't understand what the problem was...but he knew something was amiss._

_ "Yes..." she said, "What are you going to do with him?"_

_ "Well...from what I was told, your son was provoked into attacking. The wounds he sustained show he's been bullied a lot at school anyway...and there was no way anyone could have known about his Weapon capabilities...still..."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Well," said the policeman, now eyeing the woman before him with an almost hungry look in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by the boy, "Protocol suggests that we try him as an adult for assault with a deadly weapon but...eheh...maybe you can persuade me to do otherwise..." The man put a hand on her knee, and she blushed. However, instead of refusing, she glanced over at her son with shame and spoke._

_ "Go out into the hallway..."_

_ "But mommy..."_

_ "Just go!" she almost screamed, and the boy obeyed. Once out in the hall, he heard the familiar sound of a door locking. The other boys words rang out clear in his head as he walked down the hall, and he growled angrily before striking the wall. He looked over to see that his arm had once again transformed._

_ "I'm learning to control it..." he thought._

_Back to Reality_

_"Come back to your senses, 0721130!" _the Voice scolded. He responded by shaking his head furiously and blinking his eyes closed tightly despite the fact that he was running at dangerous speeds through cluttered halls.

_"The two aren't far from here...and can you smell it? More souls. You missed some."_

"I'll get them after."

_"Good. Remember...it's their fault Evangeline is..."_ he tuned out the Voice then, not wanting to hear what it had to say.

_Lobby_

Even Stein stood somewhat slack jawed at what he saw when they entered the Asylum. It would seem that most of the inhabitants had been attacked here, as they tried to escape. The evidence of this was all along the walls and floor. Hell, there was even a trail of blood in front of the door that indicated someone had been dragged back inside before they were murdered.

"This is...terrible," Spirit said quietly, "I've never seen anything like this in my entire life as a Weapon...what kind of monster is this guy?"

"I don't think it's wise to call it a guy anymore, Senpai," Stein answered, snuffing out the remainder of his cigarette on the floor, "After all...no human being could do this much...no...he's definitely a monster. I hope we aren't too late" The sound of something moving nearby spooked both men, but only Spirit screamed like a little girl. When they looked, they were greeted to the sight of a woman, a nurse to be exact, trying to claw her way along the floor. One of her legs seemed to be broken and twisted into a grotesque mockery of the human anatomy. Along her side was a huge gash, and it was barely bleeding. Judging from this and her pallid demeanor, Stein knew she didn't have long. However, he didn't stop Spirit as he rushed to her side, ignoring the blood that stained his suit as he tenderly brought her into his lap. She had a look of pure shock in her brown eyes, but it seemed she could recognize a friend when she saw them.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? Are you all right?" Spirit asked, and the woman merely shook her head before responding. She looked scared.

"No...I'm not..." Spirit looked away at his partner, who only observed the surrounding area. Spirit felt a hand take his own and he looked back down at her.

"Do...you think...I'll meet God...?" she asked innocently, staring at something that only she could see. Spirit answered yes to her, and she smiled lightly.

"Guess it's my time to go...now..." she said, and Spirit said nothing as she slowly died in his arms, until all that was left was her soul floating before him. He sighed deeply. Even though he hadn't known the woman...he knew that she didn't deserve that kind of death. He took her soul and stowed it in a pouch he had been given by Lord Death himself to "bring back any human souls" they came across. He stood and walked over to his colleague, who merely looked at him with bland interest.

"We have to kill it, Stein. We don't have a choice,"

"Then you better be ready...because sooner or later it's going to find us."

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating this one: I had writers block and I was still a bit iffy on how I was going to proceed. However I think, though this fic will probably be kind of short, I have a good idea for how it will proceed now. I'll try to keep it updated, and please R&R. ^.^**


End file.
